Fogo
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Trecho retirado do livro "História da Magia", por Batilda Bagshot: "Século XIV - Fogo"


**Nome:** Fogo

**Autora:** Bela

**Gênero:** História

**Classificação:** Livre

**Personagens/Casais:** Geral

**Item:** Fogo

**Essa fic foi escrita para o III Challenge das Épocas Passadas do MM, cuja época é o século XIV.**

**Minha ideia foi basicamente escrever um trecho do livro 'História da Magia'. Como não há nenhuma informação nos livros do HP sobre esta época, praticamente tudo é criação minha. Apenas os nomes e lugares, ou existem realmente, ou são criação da JKR. Os bruxos e Batilda Bagshot (bem como o livro) são dela também. Enfim, vocês sabem o que é meu e o que não é.**

**Só vou dar um aviso: a fic, apesar de ser curta, é um pouco maçante. Mas a ideia era esta mesmo, já que História da Magia é uma matéria maçante em Hogwarts (apesar de eu achar interessantíssima :S), e o livro faz juz ao que fala. Eu, pessoalmente, amo história, mas** **aviso que se você não conhecer a História Real (ou seja, do nosso mundo) talvez não entenda muito bem.**

**Resumindo (vou parar de chatear vocês), a ideia aqui é descrever como era o 'Mundo Bruxo' no século XIV. :D Espero que gostem, mas se não gostarem tudo bem também. Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Trecho retirado do livro "História da Magia", por Batilda Bagshot._

**SÉCULO XIV - FOGO**

No século XIV, ainda não havia bruxos. Eram feitiçeiros, pagãos, lançados em fogueiras ardentes, condenados pela magia estar em seu sangue. Esta magia era temida pela Igreja e pelos habitantes dos feudos. Qualquer um que fosse encontrado cozinhando ervas em fogo lento era, então, condenado a morrer nas chamas de uma fogueira. Como é de conhecimento da maioria dos trouxas atuais, o Catolicismo (religião trouxa) era dominante na época e não aceitava nenhuma outra doutrina. Assim, os mágicos morriam dolorosamente no fogo.

O caos dominava os ascendentes dos bruxos, que não encontravam solução para a exterminação total e o controle trouxa. Não eram tão poderosos naquela época, limitando-se a pequenos feitiços e o domínio de ervas que encontravam nos campos. A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts erguia-se nos terrenos distantes da Bretanha, mas poucos tinham coragem suficiente para encontrá-la, e muito do antigo poder que ardia no sangue dos fundadores da Escola havia desaparecido. A comunidade feitiçeira aos poucos afundava-se nas Trevas, controlada severamente pelas leis trouxas. Cada vez menos eram aqueles os que se aventuravam a experimentar deste mundo mágico, resultado dos esforços cristãos para erradicar a nova raça que surgia.

Neste período, os trouxas passsavam também por uma fase de transformação. A Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana, criada a partir do conhecido Cisma do Oriente, consolidou seu poder na Europa Ocidental. Os trouxas foram, aos poucos, caindo igualmente em Trevas, suas artes e ciências encobertas pela religião. Isto mostra, mais uma vez, como as histórias de ambas as raças estão entrelaçadas, unindo os dois mundos.

Mesmo assim, enquanto nos palácios e castelos padres e nobres trouxas festejavam com seu vinho e pães de cevada, nos bosques e campos a antiga raça separava-se. De um lado, os remanescentes das tribos de Avalon continuavam com as fogueiras de Beltane, realizando seus rituais em culto à Deusa. Do outro lado, aqueles que ainda tinham a magia em seu sangue (feitiçeiros, futuros bruxos) tornavam a feitiçaria algo exposto e poderoso, resultando mais uma vez em morte no fogo.

Porém, ao contrário dos druidas e sacerdotisas de Avalon, que aos poucos desapareciam, nossos ascendentes ganhavam controle da magia (mesmo que lentamente), e aqueles que tinham forças para resistir a estes poderes tornaram-se os primeiros bruxos da Nova Era, da Terceira Era dos Tempos Bruxos. Como explicado nos capítulos anteriores, a Primeira Era teve lugar antes da formação do Antigo Império Romano, enquanto os egípcios enterravam seus faraós em pirâmides e descobriam que, além de suas habilidades com as mãos, podiam também realizar atos mágicos. A Segunda Era deu-se durante o período do Antigo Império Romano, e é considerada a época de maior poder para a História da Magia, quando fundou-se, então, Hogwarts pelos quatro maiores feitiçeiros e feitiçeiras da época: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin e Helga Hufflepuff. Depois deste período, é possível que o poder da magia diminuísse junto com a queda do Império Ocidental (há indícios que no extremo Oriente ainda houvesse feitiçeiros que preservavam a antiga força mágica). Sendo assim, após o século XIV, os feitiçeiros tornaram-se o que podemos certamente chamar de 'bruxos', dando início à Terceira Era.

Apesar de a mudança de 'feitiçeiros' para 'bruxos' estar próxima, anos passaram até que a magia pudesse ser reconhecida por nossos ascendentes. Antes mesmo do termo "bruxos" existir, o terror dominava a magia. Houve muitas mortes em fogueiras e forcas, além de humilhações públicas e isolamentos, antes que os mágicos pudessem firmar-se sobre a sociedade trouxa. Relatos indicam que o terror que tomava conta dos feitiçeiros tivesse levado muitos deles à loucura. O fogo, então, tornou-se o símbolo da magia naquela época, pois o fogo era o que acendia os caldeirões e o fogo era o que tirava a vida dos futuros bruxos.

Foi então que, nestes tempos tumultuosos para ambas as raças, a chamada Guerra do Renascimento (Guerra dos Cem Anos para os trouxas) eclodiu. Ela foi o fato decisivo para o início do que chamamos de 'Raça Bruxa', quando a magia 'renasceu'. Após o fim da guerra, no ano trouxa de 1453, a feitiçaria nunca mais existiu, sendo substituída pela bruxaria. Apesar dos eventos principais desta mudanças terem ocorridos no século XV, com o surgimento da heroína Joana D'Arc (_consultar próximo capítulo para mais informações_), conhecida como Aquela Que Mudou A Visão, o tempo decorrido anteriormente, no século XIV, foi essencial para a Grande Mudança, que determionou, pela primeira vez desde que nossos ascendentes tiveram o primeiro contato com a magia, a existência de 'bruxos'. Antes deste período, existia (como já citado) apenas feitiçeiros que viviam por conta própria, mas sem seguir a nenhum grande grupo de regras. Também não houve nenhuma grande aliança (exceto pela fundação de Hogwarts) anterior a este momento, o qual mudou completamente a História da Magia.

* * *

**N/A: Então, gente, é isso. Como disse, não sei se o século XIV dos bruxos foi assim mesmo, então inventei. Pirei muito? Bem, fiz o melhor que pude para retratar a época e espero que tenham gostado. ;D Reviews?**


End file.
